Magical's over the Breach
by Mintaro
Summary: Harry's life is changed for the better in some ways after the final battle with Voldermort only now a new power has risen to destroy the Earth. how will Harry handle it find out.


**Magical's over the breach**

**A/N: This is just a one shot at the moment id depends on if you want me to continue it or not so just review if you like or not and if you want me to continue this story.**

Most of the Wizarding World didn't believe in Alien life although those who had non magical parents were of two minds on the subject. However when Alien life entered our world it was deep beneath the Pacific Ocean and by the time it was taken down sic days later three cities were destroyed. The Wizarding World wasn't really interested in the attack itself but all magical's around the world knew about it. The British magical world was for leaving the muggles to deal with it as they were sure it wouldn't happen again, however they soon found that they were wrong.

Six months later the second attack, then the third and then the fourth. However after the sixth attack magic itself was exposed after magical's had to defend themselves. After the magical world was deemed a non threat as the world leaders knew of them, the world came together both magical and non magical throwing aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good and pooled their resources to fight a common foe.

Too fight monsters we created monsters of our own, the Jeager program. Their were set backs at first as the link proved to much for a single pilot, a two pilot system was implemented. Left hemisphere, right hemisphere control, then Jeagers stopping the monsters known as Kaiju at every opportunity. We got really good at winning. The Jeager pilots turned into rock stars and Kaiju into toys, then danger into propaganda, then it all changed.

I'm Harry potter and because of the Kaiju my life changed for the better in some ways. When the first Kaiju to attack Britten came, it surfaced in Scotland and made it's way in land. However their weren't any settlements in it's way and it was spotted quite some distance away from Hogwarts and so the Headmistress called for evacuation I and most of my friends stayed in case we needed to distract it. As it got closer the students were using a secret passage to get away from the school quickly thanks to the Room of Requirement. Myself and my friends served a good distraction for it and as my friends started to pull out, that's when my life changed.

"Hermione go now I can't keep this thing occupied for long."

However before Hermione could do anything the Kaiju had brought it's fist down and crushed the way out. It had already ripped into the school some time ago however was kept occupied now only Harry and Hermione remained. Seeing that their way was blocked they ran heading for the stairs with the Kaiju smashing a path after them. When they were going down to the second floor from the third the Kaiju had smashed the remaining stair ways so the two teenagers were stuck. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her onto the second floor and along it; they quickly got to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and rushed inside. Harry quickly opened the chamber and both jumped down the pipe as the Kaiju came through the door and shoot straight to the bottom and out the other end with Harry cushioning Hermione's fall. They quickly got up and Harry lead them through the tunnels to the chamber entrance and hissing again the chamber opened and they quickly made their way inside and Harry closed the door. They ran to the end near where corpus of the Basilisk was, Harry hadn't been down here since second year and Hermione only a few months before in the last battle with Voldermort.

"What do we do now Harry? We're trapped."

They could hear in the distance the Kaiju coming closer as it tore at the ground. It was coming and it was only a matter of time before it got there and they were stuck. They couldn't Apparate because of the wards around the school and the same reason for Portkeys.

"I don't know Hermione, I honestly don't know. There's been so many things I want to do after finishing our seventh year at Hogwarts. However that's not going to happen if we don't get out of here, the only problem is that there's no way out of the chamber."

They could hear the Kaiju getting even closer to where they were, they knew they could use magic to slow it down. However with only two it wouldn't do much good, they knew it they were trapped with no way out alive.

"Harry since this is most likely our last few minutes alive. I have wanted to tell you something since my third year."

"What's that Hermione?"

"Well in third year my feelings for you changed and by fourth year I knew what had happened. I had fallen in love with you, but you never seemed too return my feelings so I kept them to myself."

"Well since these will be our last few minutes and you admitted how you feel, so I'll guess I'll do the same. Remember in second year when you were petrified, I spent every spare moment at your bedside. That's when I found my feelings had changed and became something more and by fourth I had grown to love you. However I could see how Ron acted and you weren't really giving out any hint if you liked me so I hid my feelings. Now if I had a choice I would go back and act on them sooner then who knows what would've happened."

"Well why not act on them now. I mean we are going to die and I would rather die in your arms then not at all."

At that moment the Kaiju finally broke through to the chamber. Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and faced her.

"I would rather die kissing you."

As the Kaiju reached to grab them and crush them Harry moved forward and kissed Hermione just as the hand was closing round both young magical's. Suddenly the Kaiju screamed in pain however it couldn't release the young couple in it's hand. Suddenly it's hand exploded followed by explosions shooting up it's arm destroying it as the went. After a few seconds the explosions had travelled through the Kaiju's whole body completely destroying it.

Where the Kaiju's hand was holding the young couple was a sphere of Golden light. When it started to fade both Harry and Hermione were standing still kissing. When they pulled apart they noticed the Kaiju's remains before finally noticing the Golden glow they still had. Harry was confused and even more so when he heard Hermione's voice in his mind saying just two words.

-Soul Bond-


End file.
